


Nobody's Faster Than Me

by AmberRain076



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, First ever Sonic fanfic, Gen, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberRain076/pseuds/AmberRain076
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a race against survival. Metal Sonic has been upgraded to maximum power, and with that in turn, Sonic is running for his life. His mechanical double is out for his blood. The fastest thing alive has to take drastic measures in order to beat him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Faster Than Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration has struck me once again, and I made my first ever Sonic fanfic, yay! I wanted to make the plot pretty simple, and yet pretty intriguing at the same time. I wanted to write a little survival type of prompt, so here it is! It's usually Sonic fighting Shadow or Eggman in most fics, I wanted to write about him fighting his metal double, which isn't in most writing fics (I don't think so). Anyway, props for me! Hope this is enjoyable and I got Sonic's personality right. Not too sure about Metal since he hardly... y'know... talks.

**_R_** un.

One word, three letters, one syllable. The one word in the dictionary that defines the azure hedgehog. He loves running, that’s for sure. Running and running and running. That metal tin can think he can waste him? Ha! Even in his prime, he doesn’t stand a chance! There’s no way he’ll win! He has beaten his metal clone before, and he’ll do it again! 

…However, Sonic shouldn’t be so cocky about this battle. As far as he can observe, Metal Sonic had gained new upgrades. Upgrades that can slice through him, electrocute him, pulverize him, anything he can think of.

_Man, Egghead must be really stepping up his game this time…_  


But he believed “What’s the worst that can happen?” He should know…. He’s been in situations like this before. Situations of having to deal with all of this. He can list them all off of the top of his head in a nanosecond. Unfortunately for him, he might not even have time for that. This is not a race. This is not a game.

No, this is survival. Running from the machine that can kill him like the little soulless thing it is. He isn’t a coward, not at all. He might be running for his life now, but he doesn’t back down in a fight. That’s not why he’s running. No. It’s far worse than that. It wasn’t the upgrades that nerved him. No.

It was the fact that Metal Sonic is **_as fast_** than him.

Sonic couldn’t believe it… but it was a fact. A solid fact. He thought he was hallucinating, but it’s true. Metal Sonic was all a blur in his emerald green irises. He was right. Eggman must really step up his game this time…. but Sonic won’t give up. Never gonna give up. 

“Does this guy ever take a break?” he complained in exasperation, panting and resting his gloved hands on his knees. Blasting all over doesn’t usually run him out, but dangit, he’s so tired. He’s been running for hours now non-stop. Maybe heading off in the woods wasn’t such a good idea. There’s no way he can rest much now. No gas stations or pit stops or convenient stores. Nothing.   


**“TARGET LOCKED.”**  


His eyes were the size of saucers. With a leap, he dodged an incoming missile. The missile blew up a portion of the woods behind him. Trees were fallen, and bark pieces everywhere with leaves blanketing the damage. Huh, now he had the memory of Shadow dueling him on Prison Island. 

“You just can’t keep away from me, huh? Well, I am a personal favorite on every villain's To-Kill list…”  Cocky, cocky, cocky. Hasn’t he learned that will always lead him to trouble? Apparently not.  


“You have nowhere to hide,” Metal Sonic spoke up, which doesn’t surprise Sonic at all. He did, after all, talked before when he planned to take over the world that one time. “You’re physically drained… where as I am without rest. Admit it, you lost. When I successfully annihilate you, I’ll be the real Sonic.”  


Sonic scoffed. “Oh no, not that again…. Still stuck on old roots, huh?”

 In reality, he’s quite piqued by that little comment. Metal Sonic will _never_ be the real him. Never… Even if Sonic dies in his clutches. Seeing as how simply frustrated his mechanical double was, he grinned. 

“C’mon tin can, I’ve beaten you like what… two or three times already? You really hold a grudge, don’t ya? But that’s what happens when your lil’ daddy here gets his egg-shaped butt handed to him.”

“My master cannot be my father, you moronic organic hedgehog!” Metal Sonic was fuming, ready to charge. And yet Sonic’s standing there… Grinning. “I’ll tear you to shreds!”

Sonic’s eyes narrow, green eyes glittering in determination. “What are ya waiting for? If I were you, I would have done that a long time ago!”

 He knew he can’t run forever… Fighting him could be difficult. He had to think of some way to outsmart him. At least he’s doing a pretty good job at making him angry. He had to think fast and move quickly. That’s good. He’s got a reputation of that.

The roar of engines rattled his ears the moment Metal Sonic thrusts to him, in an attempt to knock him down. The blue hedgehog jumped in the air, spinning in a spiky ball, and slamming right into Metal Sonic by a simple Homing Attack. He gives the little “Come At Me” gesture, his grin still present on his face. 

_ Think hedgehog, think! There must be someway you can beat him just by doing this! Wait…. forests contain water, right? Maybe that can- _

He ducked a blade trying to lacerate him.  _That could work!_  Robots get rusty after being dunked in water, and they short-circuit! It’s perfect! Wait…. no, no it isn’t. It’s water he’s thinking about here. He hates water. He’s afraid of water. He had chills thinking about it.  _Calm down, speedster. You got this. You got this._  Does he? Does he really? Only one way to find out.

He bolted through the green woodland area, stopping to where there’s a body of dihydrogen monoxide. Water. Perfect. He took a deep breath, remembering what Tails told him about this. There’s nothing to be afraid of. Nothing. One jump and the splash into the water, air bubbles flowing from his mouth. Could this be it? Could this be his doom? His downfall? Or his victory? He felt so lucky that he can camouflage in this. The bad thing? He won’t have enough oxygen left…

The currents were moving fast, and if he stays in here too long, he’ll drown and both be torn up. Eventually, he washed up ashore, coughing out water out of his lungs. The loud rushing of waves caught his attention. There was not a sign of Metal Sonic anywhere. He did it. He succeeded. He won.

_Guess I’m still the fastest thing alive after all… who am I kidding? Of course, I am!_


End file.
